Just Bestfriends? Are you sure?
by Scarlet Spring
Summary: Harvest Moon : A New Beginnin.Rachel found great bestfriends in Neil, Allen, and Rod. She'd never thought the three of her bestfriends have crush on her. How Neil, Allen, and Rod struggle to get more of her attention while she seems so oblivios and innocent?
1. Our Picnic

**A/N:Omg I'****m starting school in 9 days! Gonna be a junior again-_- owkay this time I'm writing a non-oneshot about harvest moon a new beginning. Seriously this game is the best harvest moon yet. I'm playing as a girl and I'm having a hard time to choose which bachelor I'm going to marry. Almost all of them are freaking hawt. Continueing..**

**Disclaimer: harvest moon isnt mine. Neither do the fault in our stars**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

I've been here for about a year. I was given a quiet difficult task by the mayor, Dunhill. He's a nice man, always optimism and cheery. He dreamed of returning the lively town once again. To be honest I've done a good job. Although I haven't finished all of the town restoration. I made friends with all citizens, especially them who are about the same age as me. And just telling, I'm currently working on the town restoration 3. Besides of farming and rebuilding the town, I love hanging out with Neil, Allen, and Rod. They're all really nice and have their own unique personality.

Like Neil, when I first met him, which was just a few days after the first time I arrived at my farm. He was so cold, and didn't seem to have any intention of making friends with anyone. The other citizen kept telling me it was useless to try to befriend him. They said he was hopelessly anti social. But, hey! Everyone deserves warm feelings from others, right? Right? And so.. I have been visiting him ever since. And who said it was hopeless to befriend him? Screw that. Now he's nice as anyone else could be. He even gave me chocolate cake at the harmony day. I don't know why but he's always smiling whenever I visit him. But, oh well that's a good thing, right?

And then there's Allen. His first impression was horrible and kind of awkward. To say he's a selfless, caring, and warm young man isn't really true. Actually, he's kind of selfish, a little bit of narcissistic, and has a high self confidence. But really! He's not that bad! Deep down he's actually kind and somehow shows his interest in others although he won't admit it no matter what. Now he seems really caring to me.

And finally Rod. Easy to tell he's really cheerful and outgoing. True, he's the easiest to befriend. But, who would ever thought he has a gloomy past? I didn't know either, but somehow I got a feeling he has. He never looked sad even once. He conceals his sadness really well. But I'm sure he's just wearing fake smiles and down there he is falling apart. I don't know why I know that. Best friends instinct, I guess.

* * *

><p>And today.. the first day of summer! My second year here and I miss my old home so much! But I actually prefer living here. Back home,we have a beach. Since I was a little girl I always love to visit the beach. I had passion for beaches. When I was about five, I used to pretend that I was a mermaid. Swimming with both my legs tied up and wearing necklaces made from clams. Now, I think I must be out of my mind for doing that. Too bad Echo Town doesn't have a beach. Well there's a river but it feels different. Well, it'd be different when you drink lemonade and milk right? Even though they're both water, but the sensation feels... just not right. Darn it,I think too much! It's 7 am and I'd better off to work before my animals groan in hunger!<p>

I've finished all the work today. Since my pets aren't that reliable so I need to take my animals outside, talked to them, brushed them, gave them treats, and collected their produces. And then I tilled the land and sowed some seeds and also I watered them. So, work's done and time to have fun! it's still 12 pm! Whoa, I still have a long time to spend!

I promised Neil, Allen, and Rod to hang out today. They said the don't have any work today since today's the Summer Day. I didn't know there's a Summer Day. But, oh well we should be enjoying this holiday.

"Chel! You're late! You said you'll be here at 12 but look, you're two minutes late!" The blondie, Rod first said.

"Aww come on. It's only two minutes.. Wolly produced more wool than usual so I need to shear a lot!"

"Well, if that's the reason.. that should be fine then." Neil finally spoke. I nodded in relief. Still panting from running a lot from my farm to the river area.

"Let's get going, shall we milady? I found a place that fits your beauty perfectly." Allen, the well-spoken one love to tease me, seriously!

"Hey guys..guys! Guess what I've been reading lately?" I yelled enthusiastically while hiding a book behind my back.

"How to be a smarter farmer for dumb beginners." Neil joked.

"Guide to realize how great and handsome your hairdresser is?"

"Oh oh I know I know! RPG cheats for psp, right?" Rod has taken his obsession a step too far..

"Seriously your guesses are really awful. I'm not that dumb, Neil. But yeahh. I know you're a lot better than me. Haha. And you must be joking, right Allen?seriously! And no, Rod. I don't play Psp . Guys! It's a great novel! Ohh! Here!" I showed them my book. And their jaws dropped as if they saw a zombie eating their lasagna.

"Look! It's The Fault in Our Stars! It's a reaaaally great novel!oh oh it's about Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters! They are both suffering from cancer. Too bad Gus died! Oh no.. poor poor Hazel! Well! Gus is so freaking hot. I love him and and-" as I continue to ramble about TFiOS..

Normal POV

'Psstt.. is she going out of her mind?' Rod whispered to Neil and Allen.

' I'm asking myself again why do I love her.' Neil sighed.

'I don't understand girls. What's so hot about that August whatever guy. I'm sooo much better.' Allen admitted confidently.

'Let's snap her out of her imagination so she would pay more attention to us.' Rod suggested and the others nodded.

"It's so romantic. Lucky Hazel! I believe true love comes in our hardest time. I hope to find someone like that. Someone who will always be there for me. In happiness and sadness. Whatever happens he won't ever leave me." Rachel sighed.

"..." all of the guys shutted tight. True, all three of them like Rachel. But nobody's brave enough to confess, because of...maybe Rachel's way too innocent mind. They don't want to break her pure innocent mind...yet.

"Rachel. We wanted to have fun right? Can you please put that book away from your beautiful hands? How about we all have a little picnic here and eat our handmade lunches?" Allen said calmly.

"Do you want to waste my sandwich, huh? I woke up at four just to make it." Neil said as he looked away, embarrassed when he realized what he said.

Rachel's POV

"I'm so sorry guys..I got overly obsessed with this book and totally forgot we are here to have fun and relax ourselves from the busy daily works and we rarely got a day off! I'm sorry! " I looked down sadly.

"It's okay." They said in unison as they hugged me. Friendly hugs always make me better.

"Let's have a picnic! Do you know I made cheesecakes? My cheesecakes taste great, you know! Here, have some! The cheese is originally from Belly! Her milk tastes sweet really!"

I noticed their smiles while they put some cheesecake into their plates. Having best friends always feel magnificent.

TBC.

**A/N: first chappy done! Yayz! My first fic about Harvest Moon. Please leave a review and help me who should I pair up with Rachel(Player)? Thank youu! Arigato gozaimasu! See you soon! Jaa ne!**


	2. A Day with Rod

**A/N: I'm trying to upload ASAP before school starts. Anyways thanks a lot for the review! Thanks for the sugestion about the pairing. I like your idea a lot, Guest! **

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon series is Natsume Inc's. And I don't own Naruto either!**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

After the picnic yesterday afternoon Neil, Allen, and Rod argued who should walk me home. Well it was kinda funny, since I could walk home myself. When they were busy telling the reasons why they need to walk me home and who had the best reason, I slipped away and went to my home without them knowing it. I was really worn out. It was a good thing this entire week is going to be sunny everyday. So I don't need to put in and out my animals.

I woke up late today. I was tired seriously. After I stretched and moaned, I realized I was late. So I jumped out from my bed, took a bath and get dressed. Soon , I went to do my work. After the work in my farm, I went to gather materials and minerals. Those are my usual daily chores. And they sure know how to tire me out.

But I'm curious what happened to those three best friends of mine. What was their response when they realized I was gone? To fulfill my curiosity, I visited Rod's house since his house is the closest to them forest area, where I was in. And today's Friday so he doesn't need to open his shop.

"Darn it Rachel! Where did you go yesterday?! We thought you were snatched away by the legendary evil Witch Princess!" Rod yelled the second I entered his cottage.

"There's no such thing as witches, Rod. You guys need to watch less fiction movies! And I was feeling tired and dizzy. So I went home by myself." I sighed.

"You were tired and dizzy? What if you fainted?! I know I should've walk you home!" Rod scratched his head.

"Hey. I'm perfectly fine got it? Well, forget about me okay? So, what's up?" I tried to change the topic.

"Work's fine I guess. And I've finished playing Naruto on psp."

"What's this Naruto? Is it something to do with narutomaki, the fishcake in ramen?" I asked, confused.

"More less he's always have something to do with ramen. He loves it. Look at him. Can you tell some sort of fact who is he similar to?" Rod asked.

"Hmm. Wait a minute! Blondie. Wears goggles on his forehead. Orange-ish clothes. Is he your long lost twin brother from mars? Is this a coincidence or not?"

"Not a coincidence. I've been like this my whole life and I just realized my similarities with him too." He laughed .

Rod is childish and fun to talk to. Especially when we talk about things like this. We talked about light things without worries. Sometimes, when I'm hanging out with Rod, my childish and uncontrolled side tend to come out. But I don't need to worry Rod will spill out to public about how embarrassing my actions can be. He's a great big brother and best friend figure at the same time.

"Hellooo. Earth to Rachel. Are you in there or should I get you back from mars?"

"Hmn? Oh sorry. I was struggling to get my body back from those green icky aliens. Yeah?"

"Can I have the honor of having lunch at the restaurant with your majesty Princess Rachel?" He said as he bowed down.

"It'd be my honor to accompany you, my lord." I laughed at what I said.

We talked about the growing town on the way to the restaurant. He agreed and supporting completely about the town restoration plan. Typical Rod. Likes to get as many friends as possible. There even times when I envy him. I mean, he seems so happy no matter what. But like I said before, he's breaking inside. I **must** know what's going on with him. We arrived at the restaurant. Rod ordered lasagna and I ordered chili shrimp. I've always loved spicy foods since I was little and I know Rod always craves for lasagnas.

"Rod. We're best friends right? Can I ask something important? "

Rod's POV

Ask something..important? Could it be..? She's confessing her feelings toward me? Really? But but.. seriously? Is it possible?

"Sure. Go on." I tried to be as calm as possible but inside I was screaming.

"Rod. Please answer honestly." Oh God.. could it be?!

"Y-yes..?"

"Rod, I know you've been sad. You're falling apart. Please, don't conceal your sad emotions any further. Tell me, Rod and I'll help you. That's what bestfriends do, right?" Oh. I thought she was about to confess. Damn you my imagination.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I actually know what she's talking about. She's right. But.. I can't just tell her. It's not that simple. Yes, she's my bestfriend and I like her and such. But.. it's a total different thing.

"I told you to be honest Rod, I'm serious." Rachel sighed as she put down her spoon and fork.

"It isn't that easy to say, Rachel. I'll tell you some other time, is it okay?"

"Okay.. tell me whenever you're ready. I'll be there." She smiled. Which melts my heart. But she would never know that.

* * *

><p>"Now, can I get the chance to walk you home? At least this time?" I offered my hand to her.<p>

"My pleasure." She smiled and grabbed my hand. We didn't talk the whole way back to her farm. It's a comforting silent. This silence wasn't awkward like when we tried to find some topic to talk about but can't spill it out. This silence was like we didn't need to talk. Just.. warm and comforting. At least that's how I think about it.

"We're here."

"Do you want a cup of tea or something before leaving?" She offered.

"No thanks I gotta go help Neil."

"Okay.. I guess, good bye then?"

"Bye." I waved and ran put of her farm.

-To be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chappie is RodxRachel centric. But the other chapters will have NeilxRachel and AllenxRachel centric too. I dunno how this one turn out. I hope it isn't bad. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading! **

**Jaa Nee~**


	3. The Salon Reopening

**A/N: It's been so long. Well I'm back and up to a lot of fanfics. I'll update sooner and the stories are getting longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this marvelous game of Harvest Moon**

**Rating: T**

Rachel's POV

"What am I doing here again, Allen?" I looked up at the hairdresser. This morning I was dragged out of my house with no explaination at all. I haven't even fed my animals or watered my crops. My hair was still messy as I haven't showered yet. I checked the clock in Allen's salon. 4 AM. I wasn't supposed to wake up until an hour later.

"Just wait and see." Huh? Why was Allen acting so mysterious? I decided to give up and slumped back to the chair. "But I'm sleepy. I haven't had a good night sleep for a while, thanks to my brand new novel. I can't put it down every time I read it."

Allen smirked and continued rummaging through his closet. He pulled out a white dress. It was so beautiful. Perfectly made from silk and ribbon. I tilted my head to get a better view. What is that? As if reading my thoughts, Allen answered, "What do you think? I designed it just for you." Allen could see my unsure expression."What? Doubting my skill? I am more competent in my job than you think. So, I wish you would wear this dress to my salon reopening party.

Ah, the party. Allen's Salon was having a renovation and he's reopening real soon. I totally forgot about the party. "Oh my, Allen! It's beautiful. Can I really wear this? Can I?" Allen smiled and nodded. "Why else did I design it but to see you so beautiful in it?" Allen can be such a smooth talker most of the times. And now I'm already able to tell the difference when he's just praising someone or totally honest with it. His eyes would twinkle when he's being truthful. Like now.

"Don't forget the party is tomorrow. I expect you haven't known that yet." Allen strode his way towards me, who was sitting on the chair in front of the mirror. He cupped my chin with his hand and direct my view to the mirror. "Hmm. What do you see there?" My eyes met his via the mirror. "Uhh, myself?" I replied, confused. "I see my potential girlfriend there. She's so pretty and kind that I cannot wait any longer to make her mine." Allen sighed.

"Where is she? There's only you and me here. Is she hiding somewhere? She must be lucky to have your attention,huh? I didn't think you could fall in love! Can I see her?" I kept trying to search for this potential girlfriend of Allen's but I had no such luck in finding her.

Allen's POV

Just how much more oblivious can she get? Is she that innocent up to the point nearing idiocy? No other girls have reacted this way to my seduction. They would either blush or start stuttering incoherent words. She's really one of a kind. "Alright then, the sun has rised. You should probably get back to work or your animals might get sick. Who knows what Neil would do if that ever happens. See you tomorrow then? Come here at 10 AM sharp, got it? I don't want you to miss the fun." I winked and gave her my best smile. She nodded enthusiastically and waved.

I've been thinking about her a lot lately. I used to be a playboy who teased every pretty girl I could find. Let's say I was a total womanizer back then. But ever since I met Rachel, I kind of lost my will to seduce every girl like I used to do. There's only her in my mind and I couldn't think of teasing and having fun with any other girls but her. Simply, Rachel had changed me. And I didn't mind a bit. Time to get back to work.

Rachel's POV

Oh God I'm late,I'm late,I'm late! It's 8 AM and I haven't done all my chores! Once again, thanks to my brand new novel. How am I supposed to finish everything AND put on that dress in 2 hours?! Ack, there's no time to think! I took a quick shower and jumped into my blue overalls. I watered the crops and did all imaginable chores related to my lifestocks and chicken. I couldn't think and my body moved on its own. I managed to finish my chores and it's 9:45 AM. 15 minutes to get ready. Perfect.

Why the hell did this dress have to be severely complicated? I couldn't find a way to zip the zippers on the backside. I used a pin to unite the two sides. I tied the ribbon and combed my hair in a hurried fashion. I checked my clock. 10:05?! Crap I'm so late!

I ran towards Allen's Salon. It must be pretty funny to see someone in a dress running like a madman. Thank God it didn't ruin the dress. Allen was kind enough to make this dress and there's no way I would ruin it. I got inside the newly renovated salon and there was Allen on a simple, hand-made, brand new podium. The salon got bigger and I didn't notice a new room was added when I visited yesterday. He got down and greeted me with a smile

"So you made it after all. Even though you," He checked his watch. "..are 10 minutes late. It doesn't matter now that you're here. The dress really suits you. And I love your hair." Allen showered me with compliments and I managed a smile. "Sorry. I was struck in the traffic. Why, thank you anyway." I joked lightly

He offered his gloved hand. "Care for a dance?" I didn't know Allen has a tux, but I shrugged it. "It'd be my honor to have the owner of the salon's first dance today." I put on a lady act. We had a lot of fun that day. I didn't realize I was so tired and Allen had to walk me home. I can go home on my own, you know!

**A/N: Woohoo I managed a pretty long chapter. All my previous chapters are kinda short! I'm taking requests! Thanks for reading. See you shortly!**


End file.
